Cannibalism
by TailsGothicAngel
Summary: I'm a monster, a sick, sadistic, monster!... I was experimented on by-dare I say it- a witch! And turned into a type of person called a "Weapon". Now...Now I can EAT human souls...this... this is cannibalism...I...don't like this...not at all... (ONE-SHOT!)


I'm a monster, a sick, sadistic monster. I can't even look in the mirror with out seeing it. I knew that what I had done was wrong, and what I did every night was sickening, but I can't help it! Its- Its-Its just-...

Before I ever even wounded up there in Las Vegas...I was being experimented on by- dare I say - a witch. I was being experimented on by a witch. A damn witch! She- she turned me into a type of person called a weapon, the reason why they are called that is because they can turn into actual weapons, from guns to swords, but that witch turned me into a scythe. She gave me the ability to possess people, and...like all weapons...-the ability to eat souls...

Every time I think of that ability...the ability to eat souls...I feel sick...

I have seen the product of human souls being turned into a stone that could be used to become immortal or to "swallow" god. But...eating a soul...that's just...wrong! It's cannibalism!

That witch had force-fed me human souls after she turned me into a Weapon - and…for some strange reason...after...a while...I began eating those souls willfully- and before I knew it, I was knocked out and placed in Las Vegas... I knew that I was now addicted to...human souls…and I tried to resist, I thought that if I didn't eat a single soul I would just stop craving them...but oh how wrong I was. After almost a month I just couldn't take it!

I killed twelve people that night...they were high school kids picking on their fellow peer. They were kicking her around like a mutt, calling her stupid, useless, and pathetic. I've seen that girl around and she was none of those things. She was an artist, she was intelligent, and she had her whole life ahead of her.

I killed those kids that were beating her half to death. I've seen them around too. They're drug addicts, shooting up so many narcotics by so many names that they could barely stand up straight or read a stop sign. When I killed those kids and began eating their souls...the girl that was beaten looked at me with so many...mixed feelings...It was hard for me to tell what she was thinking.

I remember kneeling down to her and pulling out some of my chalk and drawing a Transmutation Circle that is used for Alchehistory. I began healing some of her wounds, enough for her to get out of there and go home.

I took those souls, left the scene, and ate them all before heading back to the hotel. Oh god...even though that they don't have a flavor...it's the texture... think of it like...jello in the form of a ball with no flavor, but when you put it in your mouth it like trying to bite down on a flexible piece of glass but when you break through it, the jello comes out and its so juicy that...it makes your favorite fruit look like a dried up stick in a desert.

That is what a feels like when you bite into it. - oh man hehehe it makes me want more! But its cannibalism! I'M A HUMAN BEING, DAMN IT! I SHOULDN'T BE EATING THE SOULS OF THE SAME SPECIES THAT I AM! WEAPON OR NOT!

But its so good...

And if that wasn't bad enough, after my first kills, I began questioning my own name, and my memories began to become almost out of my reach. I was forced to buy several notebooks and write down all of my experiences from the day Hohenhime left my mom- to the Promised Day, and so on and so forth. And what's worse is that I even wrote on my hands everyday, "read your notebooks" over and over and over and over again.

I almost forgot about Alphonse...

With every soul I ate, I read all of my note books, looked at the pictured of Al, Winry, Teacher, Granny Pinako, the bastard Colonel, Hawkeye, and everyone else. So that way I could never forget...

I can barely look in a mirror... I knew that if I kept my eyes revealed...someone would see the sadistic, cannibalistic, monster that I am...so I keep my hood up...it hides my eyes but I can still see... It hid half of my face, most you could see was my mouth, which now has shark-teeth...

...I sometimes wonder if I'm still human...

I had heard about a place called "Death's Weapon Meister Academy" or more commonly known as the "D.W.M.A". The people of Las Vegas feared me for my killings and for someone's else's, so they sent a letter to their god, who I was surprised to hear is an actual physically living being, called "Lord Death", a Grim Reaper.

A week after hearing that...two of the students from the DWMA came here...

That night, the two students were fighting the other killer who is some guy known as "Billy the Kid" or something like that. The Meister was a girl with platinum blond hair and emerald eyes. The weapon was a boy with white hair, red eyes, and like me, he had a sharked-toothed grin and was a scythe.

They were very skilled at fighting, but the other killer was better. He nearly got the best of them, and that's when I stupidly joined the fight. I killed him by using my blades to come out of my fingertips, like they were claws, my personal favorite way to use my blades. I tore him to bits, literally, and when his soul appeared...it was red...not blue...RED!

BLOOD RED! What kind of soul was THAT?!

When I turned to see the girl and her weapon, she was glaring at me, holding her partner who was in his full on weapon form. Then she said a sentence that scared the living hell out of me.

"So...there are two keishins here."

I asked her what she meant by the word "keishins". She looked at me with the utmost surprise and told me that keishin is an evil human that craves power, and gets that power by eating human souls, and weapons like myself need to eat keishin souls to keep the world in balance. And for those who are in the DWMA need to eat ninety-nine keishin souls and one witch soul to become what is known as a Death Scythe, which can be any kind of weapon that is the tool of Lord Death himself. She asked me why I was eating human souls.

I told her about how I was captured by that witch and was tuned into a weapon, along with how she force-fed me those human souls. I asked that Meister if Lord Death could get rid of those human souls and let me join the DWMA. She was surprised but then her scythe joined in.

"Maka, are you sure we can trust this guy?"

"Maka" so that was the Meister's name? It fit her pretty well. And she said that due to the sound of my voice and how shaky it was, she was sure. I let her weapon take the keishin soul. To my surprise the name of her weapon was "Soul Eater" or more commonly known as "Soul". It was a bit ironic really.

I was shocked about how Maka had gotten a hold of Lord Death. She just went up to a glass window and let her breath bush up against it as she wrote the numbers as she said them in what sounded like riddle or a rhyme.

"Forty-two, forty-two, five, sixty-four, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

After she wrote the numbers down on the window by drawing it in the fog she made with her breath, the window rippled like the way water would when you touch it. Then it started to glow, then I saw a room that was not that of what was behind the window, or the out doors which it had reflected earlier. Maka called it the "Death Room".

She told Death about my problem and how I had asked if I could be "purified" and join his academy.

To my surprise he said yes... but if I were to "slip up" even a little...he'd have me killed...He then asked for my name...

I wasn't sure if I should give them my name... I didn't want to, I didn't want to endanger anyone else's lives. Not again. I just gave them my state name...

"FullMetal Alchemist..."

Surprisingly, they accepted it...

After I packed my things (which wasn't much and could be fit into a single strap back pack) and met up with Maka and Soul at the train station in the morning. And we were on our way to a place called "Death City, Nevada". Riding the train put me through a deep depression for the while. Alphonse and I would always ride the train to our faraway destinations. Like that time when we had to go to Dublith to see Teacher. Oh god, when she found out I was in the military, she nearly killed us! Oh, and that one time when we had to go too to that small village to find Dr. Marco. Good yet troubling times they were... but still good in a way.

"So...FullMetal, where are you from?" Maka asked me.

"Where do you think Maka? He's obviously from here." said Soul as if he knew.

"Actually no." I said, "I'm...far...faaaar away from home..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soul asked. And before he knew it, Maka pulled a thick book out of nowhere and hit him on the head with it.

I busted out laughing. Oh it reminded me of how Winry would hit me with her wrenches, Truth only knows where she keeps them all... after a good moment, we were back on topic with the exception of Soul, who was unconscious.

"Sorry about that." She smiled, "He can be a bit of an idiot."

"Oh its fine." I said, "You just reminded me of a friend of mine, but she used a wrench, not a book."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she would always throw it at me and somehow it would always hit me in the head, even if I tried to dodge."

We laughed a little and then the compartment we were in was quiet once again...

* * *

After I was purified and became a student of the DWMA, I met Maka and Soul's friends. Death the Kidd hated me... And I knew why. I was still, figuratively a keishin. The reason why that is, is because...I still had that damn craving and I was as they say "falling into the Madness"

Kidd hated me because of the fact that I willingly began letting that damn witch feed me those souls. I agreed with Kidd, and that surprised him. I'm a monster, but I'm trying not to be.

All is One, and One is All...

I began taking a lot of jobs. Three being the minimum, and five being the maximum. I would take them at once. I only got the ones that were extremely close to each other... Within a month I had eaten over forty keishin souls just to satisfy my craving. Maka was a bit jealous even though Soul had sixty. I laughed when Tsubaki told me that she had only eaten one. And I was surprised that Liz and Patty had fifty each...but then I remembered who their Meister was...Kidd the kid who is overly obsessed with symmetry... yeaaaah that was an annoying thought.

After two months I was a full-fledged Death Scythe, but my craving was never satisfied. Spirit still had to be by Death's side because of the fact that I was almost constantly searching for keishin...

But that is what bothers me. If keishin are evil humans who eat human souls, which is cannibalism, and Weapons are humans that eat keishin souls, doesn't that make us cannibals too?

Soon my craving was lifted... after...something miraculous happened.

It was a hot day and Maka and I were watching a basketball game that our friends were playing. Kidd, Liz, and Patty versus Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul. It was an interesting game and unsurprisingly Kidd won because he had more skill. When we were walking back to Maka's place...I suddenly heard my name being called...by a familiar voice... it wasn't my state name...no...t was my real name...after that something hit the back of my head.

It took me a full minuet to register what I saw in front of me...Maka and the others were looking at me...then looked at what I was staring at...on the floor in front of me...was a...was a wrench...a shiny tool...at my feet.

"FullMetal, where did that wrench come from?" Maka asked me.

Then,...then I heard...

"BROTHER!"

If anything, I would've thought that I was completely in the madness, but the thing is...

Marie, Dr. Stein's weapon partner, helped me get out of it, a month ago...

* * *

_**Writer's note:**_

**_I was dealing with writer's block when this fell out of my head and onto my laptop. If you want to use this idea, go ahead, but give me credit and send me a link so i can read it... also, just to let you know, this is how I think Ed would see the Soul Eater world... yeah...I used a lot of logic in this..._**

**_...this is a one-shot... nothing more..._**


End file.
